


let your body show me (what your lips wanna say)

by prfctluvs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anyways, Choking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Valentine’s Day, its their first time having sex with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctluvs/pseuds/prfctluvs
Summary: it’s birthday and valentine’s day sex





	let your body show me (what your lips wanna say)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh this is embarrassing but yeah here’s dojae smut 
> 
> also title is from Lets Shut Up and Dance

Jaehyun was always skeptical about doing the deed so early in a relationship. He and doyoung has only been dating for two months, the furthest they’d gone was an intense make out session one straddling the other’s lap.

after the romantic movie and diner that’s exactly what happened tonight, except jaehyun started grinding on doyoung’s lap. His breath hitching when doyoung’s grip on his waist got tighter, nails digging into him. 

Doyoung carries him to their bedroom and threw him on the bed, no time wasted he undressed his boyfriend. He caressed him, grabbed the full bottle of lube and prepped jaehyun. One finger at a time, thrusting in and out watching the younger unravel before him. 

Panting and whining, cheeks flushed. A hoarse voice asking for more movement and finally, asking for the real thing. Doyoung knelt in front of jaehyun, lining himself and slowly inserting himself into slowly. Enjoying the warmth. 

Body heat. That’s all that was exchanged between them, along with breathy i love yous and curses. Digging his fingers into his back, dragging down causing scratches and marks. Every now and then they tasted each other, rolling their hips and arching their backs. The room set the atmosphere with red candles, scented spicily with rose petals around. 

Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand, interlocking their fingers and holding their hands above the man underneath him. He let go and slowed down, holding Jaehyun’s hips softly as though he hadn’t just wrecked him moments earlier. He wasn’t close yet but he wanted to admire the younger. 

How flushed his cheeks were, faded strawberry blond hair sticking to his forehead and lips swollen and almost bleeding. He looked up and smiled softly at his boyfriend, asking a simple ‘what’ earning a smile. He was told he was being admired, he was told he was loved and how he was his. 

Jaehyun lifted arms and wrapped them around doyoung’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Doyoung kept thrusting in and out, keeping the other satisfied then suddenly jaehyun let out a yell, eyes rolling back, back arching and breath stopping. 

Doyoung smiled, pleased with himself for finding that special spot. Jaehyun brought his knees closer to his chest, allowing the older to have more access and an easier entrance. 

Something in the older’s eyes changed. His eyes became darker and hooded, clouded with lust. He had an idea that he knew jaehyun would love, slowly he placed his hand around other elder’s neck. Pressing lightly, he moved faster and faster. 

Jaehyun swears he saw stars, it just couldn’t be real. His eyes rolled back and came to. He felt tears roll down his cheeks from the overwhelming sensation and whispered that he was close. 

Doyoung heard and decided to move a little faster, he swore he heard jaehyun gasp. He let go of his throat and dug deeply into his hips and out of nowhere, jaehyun came. 

Realizing he was close too, he went faster and soon sloppier. With a groan he released inside of the other. Emptying himself into his lover. He then collapsed next to him and panted. Their breathing out of sync and loudly filling the room. 

They held hands and laid, letting the silence consume them. They were okay with it, it was relaxing rather than awkward. 

“happy birthday cupid”  
“happy valentine’s day doyoung”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was strange but uh yeah  
> follow my twitter - @prfctluvs ♡

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @j8yeon !


End file.
